


Everything

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll take care of everything," she vowed and fought back the ridiculous urge to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 28, 2009.

She feels him breathing against her neck and she squeezes her eyes shut a moment, her heart pounding against the inside of her chest. She wraps her arms around his neck and shoulders, drawing him close and threading her fingers into his hair, soothing him as best she can.   
  
His fingers have found the buttons of her shirt and are moving with slow precision of freeing her from the fabric, liberating her for the sole purpose of making her his again, to keep her there and to have her there. And she knows it’s wrong and knows that, deep down, she should be recoiling, but it’s her brother and she knows she’ll always find her way back to him. So she lets him mouth unspoken words against her throat, over her collarbone, done the swell of her breast, and imagines the days when the smile on his face wasn’t so painful to look at.   
  
“I’ll take care of everything,” she vows and fights back that ridiculous urge to cry as she lifts his face, cupping his cheeks and stroking his eyebrows with her fingertips, curling around the corners of his eyes and thumbing the wrinkles collecting there—when had those started to form?  
  
She pushes him back, onto his back, moving to cover him with her small body, pressing against him and looking down at him with a tenderness she knew she’d always have for him but had forgotten with their distance. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles, but it is still too painful to look at so she dips her head.   
  
She kisses his forehead, his nose, and his lips, clenching her eyes tight and banishing the urges and the thoughts stewing in her head and in the pit of her gut. She breathes out, slowly, and he dips his head again, kissing her pale, but strong, shoulder.   
  
“Sister,” he breathes against her skin and somehow that’s the most intimate thing she’s ever felt and it makes her shiver and fight the urge to cry again. She swallows thickly and rests her head against his, smiling despite herself and holding him close to her as her fingers find his clothing and slowly push it off of him.   
  
“I’m here,” she reassures and knows that’s exactly what he wants to hear because there is one, single shiver that wracks down his spine. His eyes fall shut and perhaps it’s just a figment of her imagination, but it seems that strange smile of his softens and disappears. But really, she reasons, it’s probably just her wishful thinking, in the end.   
  
She smoothes her hands over his body and she molds herself to him, kissing him and hoping that for just a few moments, she really can take care of him.


End file.
